Peter is Spider-Man?
by brb-reading
Summary: A series of events happen and it all leads up to Peter's superfamily (AKA The Avengers) finding out that Peter has been Spider-man all along. Peter is longing to be part of the Avengers but can't due to his parents over protectiveness. What happens when Ultron comes into the story and wants to kill Peter?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. These characters belongs MARVEL comics.**

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" Peter Parker's alarm clock sounded.

Peter groaned and got out of bed.

Peter Parker was a "not so average guy" of 16. In some ways he was the same as everybody else. He had two parents who loved and cared about him, he went to school every day, and he had a girlfriend, Gwen Stacy.

However in other ways he was not so average. His parents were Tony Stark (AKA Iron Man) and Steve Rogers (AKA Captain America). Yup, that's right, his parents were THE Tony Stark, owner of stark industries and THE Captain America, the first Avenger and Superhero. He also had some uncles and an aunt who were also known as The Avengers. And little did his dads, uncles, and aunt know that he was the newest superhero on the block, Spider-man.

"Good morning Peter" Peter's dad's AI, JARVIS, said to him.

Peter groaned in response.

"Your father is making bacon and eggs in the kitchen"

"Okay." Peter replied.

Peter put on a white t-shirt, blue jeans, a green military jacket, and black sneakers. He brushed his teeth and then grabbed his camera from his desk and put it around his neck. He then searched through his closet to find his Spider-man suit. Once he found it he hastily shoved it in his backpack. He put all his books and binders that he would need that day and shoved it in his bag as well. After packing all his stuff he slung the bag over his shoulder. Peter decided he would skate to school that day so, he picked up his skateboard and headed down stairs.

"Good morning Peter" Steve said.

Peter slumped down in his chair and grumbled a morning. Steve started to pile Peter's breakfast onto a plate. He put the plate in front of Peter and Peter started to eat. Peter loved his pop's cooking especially his pancakes.

"Where's dad?" Peter asked.

"In his lab as usual." Steve responded.

Peter nodded.

"Got any tests today?" Bruce asked.

After the war Tony invited the Avengers to live with them. The only one who declined was Thor because he had to go back to Asgard.

"Nah," Peter said. "But I have some projects due."

The conversation went on while Peter continued eating his breakfast. Once he finished he said good bye to his dad, his uncles, and his aunt, then went down the elevator.

* * *

Peter got to school and opened the front doors. He was welcomed with a bunch of people running around, Flash beating up younger kids, and a bunch of couples making out in every corner, on the lockers, and basically everywhere you looked.

_Ah, high school._Peter thought.

The start of Peter's day was pretty average. He went to his classes, got yelled at by a couple of teachers, got beaten up by Flash, got a ton of homework, and he ate lunch with Gwen.

Then fifth period started and everything went to hell.

It was pretty basic at the start, but half way through the class there were people screaming in the hallways. Peter's spidey senses perked up. His teacher got up to see what was going on and then told everyone to get out of the classroom and out of the school immediately.

Everyone started to panic and Peter started to get a bad gut feeling in his stomach. He ran out of the classroom, only to see the Green Goblin tearing the school apart.

"Shit." Peter mumbled

All the students and teachers were pushed on the lockers. The Green Goblin grinned wickedly and said, "Does anyone know where Peter Parker is?"

The whole school suddenly turned to Peter. Peter started to panic. _This is it_. He thought. _I could either die, or I could reveal myself to the whole school._

Peter stepped out to the middle of the hallway and said, "Hey Norman. You're looking a little green."

The Green Goblin smiled again. "Hello Peter Parker."

Peter decided that it was now or never. So, he sprung a web to the ceiling and swung. He almost hit Mr. Osborn, or the Green Goblin, but he ducked just in time.

Peter could hear the gasps from the students and teachers but he couldn't think about that now. He had to concentrate on his battle. Before Peter could start anything serious he slipped into a closet and pulled his spider-man suit out from his bag, stripped off his clothes and put his spider-man suit on. He then ran out of the closet and tried to swing at the Green Goblin again, but he ducked.

"Come on Parker!" He taunted. "You can do better than that!"

Peter ran up and started to punch and kick, but with every blow the Green Goblin fought back even harder. Finally, Peter hit the Green Goblin so hard that the Green Goblin stumbled back. Everything went in slow motion for Peter; he sprung a web to the ceiling, swung, and hit the Green Goblin square in the head. The Green Goblin fell to the floor with a thud. But the Green Goblin slowly got up and had a mad look in his eyes. He grabbed Peter and took off out of the school and headed towards the city. Peter tried to fight but it was useless.

The Green Goblin landed in the middle of Times Square and pushed Peter to the ground. The Green Goblin landed smoothly next to the injured Peter. Everyone started to gather and Peter saw his face and the Green Goblins on every single screen in Times Square.

He gulped. _This can't be good_. He thought.

**Meanwhile at the Stark Tower:**

Steve was sitting on the couch watching the news and saw Spider-man and the Green Goblin on the screen. He quickly paused it and said to the rest of the Avengers in the kitchen:

"Hey guys, Spidey is on the news."

The Avengers gathered over to the couch and Steve pressed play. They saw the full out battle. Steve had to admit that the spider kid wasn't bad and judging by the faces of the other Avengers they thought the same thing. Unfortunately, the Green Goblin was pretty good too. They saw him push Spider-man back and watched the kid stumble a little bit. Natasha groaned.

_Oh god._Was all that ran through Steve's mind. He didn't know why but he had a sudden urge to go out and help the poor kid and every time the Green Goblin hit the kid he wanted to snap the stupid goblin's neck.

The Green Goblin flew over and yanked Spider-man's mask off. The camera zoomed in on his face and Steve almost had a heart attack. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Peter, his Peter! The kid who he used to read bedtime stories to! His son! His son, whose face was all bloody and bruised but still looking strong, he looked at the other avengers. Bruce looked surprised and worried as did Natasha and Clint. As for Tony well, there were no words for it. It was a mixture of shock, worriedness, pride, and anger. Steve thought that Tony's reaction matched his perfectly.

Clint was the first to speak.

"That son of a bitch."

"Fuck." Was all Tony could say.

"He is so grounded." Steve said.

Bruce was silent. Steve could tell that Bruce was trying to figure out how Peter became half spider.

And Natasha was shocked. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were open wide.

**Back to Peter:**

Peter was in huge trouble. He knew that right when the Green Goblin took off his mask.

_Now everybody is going to know who I am,_ Peter thought. _The school was bad enough._

Peter realised that his parents were probably watching the news and so were his aunt and uncles. And if they weren't then they would find out sooner rather than later.

Peter began to get angry. Angry at the Green Goblin ripping off his mask and angry at the news station who broadcasted his face live across the New York state. And no doubt his face was going to be plastered on every newspaper stand in the world. Peter pulled himself up and walked, well more like limped, over to the Green Goblin and started to hit, punch, kick, and web. He fought harder than he had ever fought before. He let all his anger out on the Green Goblin. Then the Green Goblin, finally, had enough and was knocked out cold. Peter was breathing heavily his eyes flashing with anger and his heart thumping in his chest so loud that he couldn't hear himself think, he was practically shaking with anger and rage.

"Spid-ey, spid-ey, spid-ey!" Could be heard all around Times Square and throughout the streets of New York.

However, Peter wasn't finished yet. He gave the goblin one final kick to the head. Then he webbed up the Green Goblin and hung him by his waist on one of the buildings for SHIELD to get later. He would have killed him right then and there but he knew that Mr. Osborn was Harry's father. Harry was Peter's best friend and has been ever since he could remember.

Peter went over and snatched his spider-man mask from the Green Goblin and put it on. He stretched out one of his arms and pushed the button on his web shooter and swung off.

He landed on a building and sat there crying. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He tried to swallow but his throat felt clogged up. _Oh god_. Peter thought. _What am I going to say to my family_?

* * *

Peter walked into the Stark Building still crying and got into the elevator. He pushed one of the buttons and leaned back on the wall. His heart was beating so fast and he was so scared what his parents would think. Peter looked down and-

"Crap."

He was still in his spider-man suit. With all the worrying about his identity, what his family was going to say, and what the _world_ was going to say, Peter forgot to go back to school and get his backpack, with his clothes inside of it, and get changed.

JARVIS interrupted Peter's thoughts and said, "Master Peter, your family is in the main room and they are urgent to see you."

Peter's breath hitched and struggled to say: "Okay, thanks JARVIS."

The elevator doors opened with a soft ping at the main room. Peter took a deep breath, tried to wipe away his tears and stepped out of the elevator.

The Avengers heads turned to look at him, then his suit, then back to him.

"So, we were watching the news today." Tony said, totally disregarding Peter's torn up suit.

"Were you now?" Peter said. He stopped crying now, his heart was beating really fast and his palms began to get sweaty.

"Yes we were," Steve jumped in, "and we saw something very interesting."

"Did you now?" Peter said with a not so steady, but as steady as he could keep it, voice.

"Yes we did," Clint started, "it was of spider-man."

Peter blinked. "Really? That guy is awesome. Do tell me more." _Stupid_. Peter told himself. _This is not a time to be witty._

"But why? You would know all about Spider-man's encounter with the Green Goblin wouldn't you?" Tony said, "Were you EVER GOING TO TELL US THAT YOU WERE SPIDER-MAN?" By the end Tony was full out yelling.

Peter gulped. "Well yes, but this wasn't the way you were supposed to find out."

"How were we supposed to find out?" Bruce asked.

Peter jumped. He had almost forgot that his Uncle Bruce was there. "Um, I don't know but it was going to be something really clever and not at all like this." Said Peter.

The Avengers just looked at him disbelievingly.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But you can't stop me from being spider-man because it's something that I just love doing. I love saving people. I know I'm not like a big superhero like you guys but at least I do something to help the city. I mean, how would you feel if you were living with a bunch of superhero's and you weren't one? I felt like I had to live up to you guys. I'm sorry but this is who I am. I'm not just Peter Parker, I am Spiderman,"

When Peter said this he said it with great confidence and let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding.

"And I mean something to people. I have saved this city when you weren't here or when you were just lounging on this stupid couch waiting to see how it would turn out. I saved New York from Electro and Dr. Connors, the lizard guy, and the Green Goblin, and Venom, and a hole lot more! I mean something to this _city_! I love being Spider-man and he's part of who I am now and you're not going to stop me from being him. . . Sorry." Peter said.

"But Peter you're just a kid. And I don't want you to get hurt." Said Steve after a brief moment of awkward silence following Peter's speech.

"Yeah Pops, I'm a kid. But it doesn't matter what age you are if you want to do something good for the community." Argued Peter.

"Yeah, but sacrificing your life for this city isn't something that you can do!" Said Tony.

"Why not? You guys do it all the time!" Peter yelled.

"That's different." Said Tony in the exact same tone.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"How is it different?" Asked Peter, trying to calm down.

"You're a kid!" Argued Tony.

"So?"

"So, you are NOT old enough to sacrifice yourself to this city." Tony yelled.

"Did you not hear what I just said? It doesn't matter how old you are if you want to do something good for the community!" Peter said, his voice growing higher and higher with each word.

"Peter we just want you to be safe." Steve said.

"But I know what I'm doing!"

"Do you?" Pressured Tony.

"Yes. I've been spider-man for two years now. Okay?"

"That doesn't mean you're fully trained." Natasha said. "If it's alright with Tony and Steve, I can train you."

A glimmer of hope shot into Peter's soft brown innocent doe eyes "Would you?"

"Yeah of course, I mean you are my favorite nephew." Natasha said with a smirk.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Aunt Natasha, I'm your only nephew."

Natasha turned to Tony and Steve. "Well? What do you say? You can't just take away the thing that makes your own child happy."

Steve and Tony looked at each other. "Oh all right. But that doesn't mean you're not grounded. AND there are going to be ground rules. For example you have to be back at midnight on the nights you're being spider-man and if you're going to be late coming home you HAVE to call us." Steve said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Peter said jumping up and down just like he did when he was five years old.

Tony smiled. "No problem kiddo. Now go take a shower you smell like hell."

"Okay."

Peter started to walk off to his room when Tony stopped him.

"And Peter," Said Tony.

Peter turned around and said, "Yeah?"

Tony gave a warm smile. "We're proud of you."

Peter smiled and said "Thanks dad."

And Peter walked off to his room with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright so, I wasn't going to update but I think people like this story so I thought "Hey, why not?" **

**Also Peter is dressing like a Hipster. Idk. Anyways, hope you like chapter 2 :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, these characters belong to Marvel :) **

"PETER! Come on, get your ass out of bed, we've got training to do."

"But Aunt 'Tasha"

"Peter,"

"Natasha."

"Peter,"

"Natasha."

"Peter,"

"Natasha."

This went on for another 5 minutes or so, until Peter finally gave up.

"Ugh, fine."

At that, Natasha had a smug look on her face and left the room.

"5 minutes!" She hollered over her shoulder.

Peter looked at his clock; it was 4:30…AM.

"Should've stuck with just being Peter Parker." Peter mumbled.

This past weekend had sucked. Peter thought that this training would be good for him. It was the complete opposite. He had been training with Natasha for two days non-stop. Training had been like hell for Peter. It had been non-stop training from 4:45 to noon (with small breaks in between) then a break for homework (Tony had gotten his stuff from school) then 8 more hours. But today, today was different, he had an 8 hour break. And that break was for school. It's a miracle that he's not home schooled considering what had happened last week.

Peter gathered up his training clothes that was in a ball on the floor and put them on. With eyes only half open he went to the elevator.

"What floor, sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Training room, Jarvis." Peter replied

The doors opened with a usual ping. Right when the doors opened Peter was knocked off his feet.

"Be ready at all times, Peter." Natasha said.

Peter glared at Natasha.

"Hey, it's your fault for wanting to be spider-man."

"Shut up."

* * *

Peter came down the elevator and into the main room groaning. He had been worked so hard and now his muscles were hurting. Natasha walked in behind him totally fine. All of the Avengers were at the table eating their breakfast. Well, there wasn't as much eating as there was fighting. Tony had syrup on his face; Clint had pop-tarts in his hair (undoubtedly from Thor), Steve had Nutella on his shirt and waffle bits in his hair, Bruce was just sitting there sighing with a bit of crumbs on him, and Thor had everything from Orange juice to chocolate on him.

"What did you idiots do?" Natasha asked.

"All I did was ask for some syrup and then a full out war started." Bruce explained.

Typical, Peter thought, just another day in the Avengers tower.

"How'd training go?" asked Steve.

"I'm in pain." Peter moaned.

"What happened?" Steve asked with concern in his eyes.

"What do you think happened?" Peter asked. "Natasha happened."

Everyone turned to Natasha, who shrugged.

Changing the topic, Peter asked: "Do I have to go to school? Why can't I just be home schooled?"

"First of all Peter, do we look like teachers to you?" Asked Tony.

"No." Peter replied.

"Then who would teach you?"

"I don't know someone from shield, or Fury, or you could buy a teacher with all that money you have"

"Peter, I'm not going to buy you a teacher." Tony said.

"And, do you really think that Director Fury would teach you?" Steve asked.

"You know his name, but not his story." Peter said deeply.

Clint spit his orange juice all over Thor, getting Thor even more dirty.

"I do not understand that reference." Thor boomed.

Everyone just ignored Thor.

"Back to the topic, no, you can't be home schooled." Tony said.

"But I haven't been outside since the incident." Peter argued.

Peter walked over to the window and peered out side. He saw a bunch of reporters that were standing at the main entrance of the tower, waiting for him to come out. He sighed. Those reporters have been there for the whole weekend. Waiting.

"Peter, you can't just stay inside for the rest of your life. You're going to have to go outside." Steve said.

"But Pops!"

"Peter, don't start with me."

Peter sighed as he went over to his seat and started to nibble on some French toast.

"Hey, Peter, look at me." Steve said.

Peter looked up straight into Steve eyes.

"I know you're nervous, but you couldn't have kept this secret forever." Steve said.

"Yes, I could have."

Steve sighed and said, "Fine, but just try it out. If the attention is getting to you, just call."

"Alright." Peter said as he slowly got up.

"Where you goin'?"Tony asked with a mouth full of food.

"Well, since I'm going to school I have to get dressed, right?"

Tony shrugged.

* * *

Peter walked out of the elevator dressed in blue dark wash jeans, a white shirt, a flannel, black vans, and a black Neff beanie with his hair spiked out at the front, his glasses, his backpack slung over his shoulder, and a skateboard in one of his hands.

"Whoa, hipster much!" Clint exclaimed.

"Shut up, Clint. I just wanted to change it up a bit." Peter said.

Clint put his hands up in surrender.

"Hipster?" Was heard from Thor.

"What do you think you're doing with that?" Steve said (with a clean shirt on and crumbs out of his hair) as he pointed to his skateboard.

"Uh…" Peter said, not knowing what the problem was. "I was going to skate with it?" Peter said it as a question.

"No, you're not." Steve said.

"Why not?"

"Because Peter you're not just this normal boy anymore."

Peter sighed. "You're gonna make me quit skating?"

"No. You're just going to take a break from skating."

"Why?"

"The reporters, Peter. They won't leave you alone for a while."

Peter felt a pang of sadness. He loved skate boarding and now he's not allowed to do it anymore? Life was so unfair. He sighed and gave the skateboard to his dad who was holding his hand out.

"Thank you." Steve said.

"Well, how am I supposed to get to school now?" Peter asked.

Steve was about to say something but Peter cut him off. "Oh I know, I could get a car!"

"No, Peter you're sixteen." Steve said.

"I'm old enough to get my L!" Peter argued .

Steve sighed. "Peter, maybe later, but right now I'm driving you to school come on lets go."

Peter gulped. He did NOT want to go to school. His stomach began to get butterflies and his hands began to get sweaty. "Uh… You know what? I think I'm coming down with something."

"Peter…"

"Seriously, Pop…I—I think I'm going to faint."

Peter fake fainted into Clint's arms. Clint, catching on, started screaming, "Peter! Peter? Nooooo! He was so young!"

"Shut up, Barton, he's fine," Steve said. "Come on."

Peter got out of Clint's arms and pouted.

"Sir, you have twenty minutes until school starts. I advise you to go now." Jarvis said.

"Peter! Let's go!"

"Alright, Alright!"

Peter and his dad walked towards the elevator as the avengers shouted good luck to Peter and a "love you" from Tony. Peter waved and got into the elevator with his waiting dad.

"You're going to be fine." Steve said.

"You don't know that though." Peter said.

Steve turned to face Peter, cupped his face in his hands, and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Peter, you are going to be fine. It might be tough at first but soon enough you'll get used to it. I promise."

Steve pulled his son into a hug and Peter took a deep breath. He was happy to have such a good dad. Steve had gone through everything with him. He dropped him off at his first day of high school, he was in the audience giving Peter confidence when he had to present a speech in second grade, he was there when he first rode a bike, and now he is going to do this with him along with Tony and the rest of the avengers.

They had finally reached the garage and Peter headed towards Steve's motorcycle.

"Not today, Peter."

Peter gave his Pops a questioning look.

"We're taking the car today."

Peter shuruged and went after his Dad.

They got into a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro and drove off, avoiding the reporters who were still at the front entrance. Peter looked out the window and saw his face everywhere. Posters, magazines, newspapers, TV's, everywhere! Peter groaned and looked at his dad.

Steve chuckled "Yup, get used to it."

They pulled up to the school with five minutes to spare. Unfortunately, it looked like the reporters beat them to it. Everyone's head swiveled around to look at the car that they were in.

"Why don't I come in with you?" Steve said.

Peter nodded. As they got out of the car everyone gasped and ran forward. There were flashing lights everywhere, blinding Peter. News reporters were shoving microphones into Peter's face and started to ask questions. Steve tried to block Peter but people were still tugging on his shirt and reaching out to him. He could hear his dad yelling at people to back off.

"Pops, I want to go home."

Steve looked down at his son, "Peter, just try it out. Please? It will calm down soon."

Peter nodded and kept his head down blocking his face from the cameras.

It's crazy how I was a loser just four days ago. Peter thought.

Once they got inside the school, Steve left Peter. He hadn't wanted to but Peter insisted. Peter looked around; there was no making out on the lockers or flash beating up younger kids. It was all silent. Peter realized that everyone was looking at him.

"Um…hi." Peter said uncomfortably.

Gwen walked up and grabbed Peter's hand. "You okay?" She asked.

Peter shook his head.

"Come on lets go somewhere private. We still got two minutes 'till first bell." Gwen said.

Peter nodded and Gwen led him into an empty classroom. As he walked he could hear whispering going around when he walked past. They walked in the classroom and Gwen shut the door behind him. She sat on a desk and motioned Peter to come sit with her.

"You're awfully quite today." Gwen said.

Peter chuckled and said, "Yeah, I'm just not used to all this."

"Hey, we'll get through this together, okay?"

Peter nodded. "Thanks Gwen."

Peter leaned down and pecked her on the lips. "I love you, you know that?"

Gwen blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I love you too, Peter."

Peter grinned and kissed her more deeply. He could taste Gwen's vanilla flavored chap stick. He could smell Gwen's perfume. The kiss felt like forever. Peter could just die. He loved Gwen, he really did. He could trust Gwen with anything. She was smart, funny, beautiful, and not afraid to be herself. This just made Peter love her even more.

The first bell rang and Peter broke the kiss and hopped off the desk and helped Gwen off too.

"Hey, wanna come over tonight?" Gwen asked.

"I'd love to but I can't. I'm grounded."

"Of course you are." Gwen smirked.

Peter pulled Gwen into a hug and kissed her on top of her head. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds and then Gwen broke it.

"As much as I'd love to stay here, we have to go." She said as she opened the door.

"See you later." He mumbled.

"Peter, You'll be fine. I know you will."

Peter smiled. "Thanks."

"You will. I promise. Bye."

"Bye."

Peter turned left as she turned right. Peter could feel eyes of the students and teachers on him. As he walked into his class everyone stopped. Peter awkwardly waved and sat down at the back of the room with his head on the desk, he could feel everyone's eyes still on him. The teacher cleared her throat and started to take attendance. She called a couple of names and then,

"P—Parker."

"Here" He said.

The teacher nodded and checked his name. Peter could see her faint blush.

* * *

Every class had been the same. Teachers would stumble as they talked to him and students would always take not-so-secret glances at him.

Now it was lunch and Peter headed towards the cafeteria. People were still staring at him. He nodded to some people, who blushed and looked down, he also smiled but people just cut across from his gaze. He sighed and entered the Cafeteria, everyone gasped and stopped eating. Then he saw someone stand up. It was Flash. Flash slowly and shyly walked up to Peter.

"Hey, Parker." Flash said.

"Flash."

Everyone was watching but they were looking at Peter, not Flash, as if expecting him to go all spider-man him.

"Look, I just want to say I'm sorry for beating you up all the time."

Peter scoffed and felt a sudden rage. "Sorry? You're sorry?"

"Yes?"

"No. You're not. If you didn't know I was Spider-man then you would be beating me up right now. You wouldn't care. But now because I'm spider-man it makes everything different?"

"N—no"

"Flash, you punched on Friday. Now two days later you come to me and apologize after years of humiliation and torture. People don't just change, Flash. So, shut up and leave me alone." With that Peter walked past him and went towards the line up to get food.

It was finally the end of the day and Peter walked outside the front doors of the school. Gwen ran up beside him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey." Peter replied.

Suddenly a bunch of flashing lights went off around them.

"Damn it." Peter mumbled.

Gwen clearly looked uncomfortable.

"Everyone, step away from Spider-man!" said a familiar voice.

Everyone parted and there stood Clint and everyone's, except for Gwen's, jaw dropped to the floor.

"Come on bug boy I haven't got all day." Clint said.

"Spiders are Arachnids!" Peter and Natasha yelled at him.

Clint shrugged. "Whatever, get in the car web head."

"Wanna ride Gwen?"

"No it's okay, I have one."

Peter nodded and mumbled a good bye to Gwen, he kissed her on the cheek, and got in the car. The lights began to flash again as they got in the car and drove away.

"So, how was school?" Natasha asked, "Was it as bad as you thought it would be?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. Everyone looked uncomfortable when they were around me."

"It didn't look like Gwen was." Clint said.

"She's my girlfriend, Katniss." Peter said.

"Don't call me Katniss!" Clint whined.

"Hey, I don't whine when you call me web head."

"It's not the same."

"Yes it is." Peter said.

"No it's not!" Clint argued back.

"Boys, boys, you're both very pretty. Now, can you please shut up?" Natasha said in a sweet voice.

Peter stuck his tongue out at Clint and Clint faked a hurt look.

* * *

"That's right Sam; we do indeed have an update on Peter Parker or more commonly known as, Spider-man."

Peter groaned as a picture of his face appeared on the screen. He and the rest of the avengers were all on the couch and watching the news.

"Aw, it's not _that_ bad of a picture, Peter." Said Clint.

"It's not the picture I'm worried about!" Peter said.

Clint smirked.

"Mr. Parker did go to school today, with Captain America by his side. What this relationship is between them is unknown. Is Parker part of the Avengers? Or is it something else? We'll have an update on that later, Sam. And does Spider-man have a girlfriend? These pictures were taken of Parker and a girl after his school today."

A picture showed up on the screen of Peter kissing Gwen's cheek.

"Aww!" Coursed the Avengers.

"You guys are adorable." Natasha said.

Peter's cheeks turned a light pink.

"Look, 'Tasha, you made him blush!" Clint announced.

The Avengers laughed while Peter chucked a pillow at Clint's face knocking him off the couch.

"Who _is_ this mystery girl? Back to you Sam.

Peter turned the TV off.

"Ugh, this sucks!" Peter moaned.

The room went silent for a couple of seconds.

"Well, this was fun but Peter and I have some training to do." Natasha said.

"Wait, what?" Peter asked.

"Have fun Petey-boo." Clint said as he blew a kiss to Peter.

In reply Peter stuck up his middle finger to Clint.

"Peter Parker!" Steve said in a loud voice.

Peter rushed out of the room and into the elevator before Steve could say anything more.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Oh my god! I feel so bad about not updating. But here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it (even though it sucks) :)**

**WARNING: AOU SPOILERS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did Peter would've been in AOU and Superfamily would be canon.**

Peter was on the couch watching TV when he heard the elevator door open with its usual ping. He turned his head around to the Avengers walking, some limping, out of the elevator. Peter jumped up and went towards his dads.

"Thank God you two are alright." Peter said happily and he hugged them.

"Um, excuse me I got hurt and you're hugging your dads?" Clint exclaimed. "I should be the one getting hugged."

Peter laughed and went towards his uncle and gave him a hug that lasted a couple seconds. "I'm happy that you're not dead, Katniss."

Clint smiled at Peter as Peter went to hug the rest of the Avengers.

"So, what happened?" Peter asked as they all sat down on the couch.

"We got the tesseract but there were some weird things going on over there." Tony said.

"Weird?" Peter asked.

"There was this one girl that controlled my mind and I saw all of you dead." Tony said.

"And there was this one guy who can run really fast." Natasha added.

"You did not see that coming?" Clint said in a Russian accent.

Peter gave him a questioning glace.

"That's what the fast guy said after he nearly murdered me."

"Ah." Peter said. "Well, I'm happy that you guys are alright."

Steve smiled. "We are too. Let's have a family movie night tonight. Sound good?"

Peter nodded. "But I still want to hear more about that mission."

"There's not much to tell kid, besides the fact of those two people having weird powers." Tony said.

"Are you guys _not_ worried about this? They could be a major threat!" Peter exclaimed.

"They're nothing that we can't handle." Bruce said.

"They're nothing you can't handle until you know more about them." Peter said. "Shouldn't you guys be doing more research on these people?"

"Peter's right." Steve said.

"Okay, I'll do it…after this movie." Tony said.

"The movie can wait." Steve said.

Tony rolled his eyes at his husband but got up anyway.

* * *

"Pietro and Wanda Maximoff." Tony said as he walked into the room. "They're twins who were orphaned and are now known as quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. He's super-fast and she's really weird." Steve nodded in response.

"Can we watch the movie now?" Tony asked, sounding like a five year old.

Steve laughed, "Sure."

"No _Wizard of Oz_!" Clint exclaimed.

"Pops you got to get over the fact that movies are in colour now." Peter advised him.

"Alright fine, what movie do you guys want to watch?"

They ended up picking the _Hunger Games_ because Clint wouldn't stand for anything else. After the movie was over everyone was asleep. Peter was asleep between Steve and Tony. Clint was asleep on Natasha's legs. Natasha was asleep on Bruce's chest and Bruce was asleep on Thor's shoulder.

The next morning they were all sitting at the table eating and throwing food at each other.

"You know I really wished I could've gone." Peter said.

Steve sighed. "Pete, honey, we've been over this. You're way too young to go on missions with us."

"I'm fully trained. My training with Natasha ended a couple weeks ago." Peter pointed out.

"I know it did and maybe when you're of age you can. But right now? Just stick to being a teenager. You'll miss it when you're older." Steve said.

Peter sighed and went back to his eggs.

"How are your exams going, Pete?" Tony asked.

School was almost over for this year. There were only a couple weeks until his final exams were over and summer would be here.

"Great." Peter replied. "I know I aced my AP Chem exam and I think I did pretty well on my math. English and Socials sucked though but I know I passed."

"Well it's a good thing you're going into sciences." Bruce said.

"I'm not _that _bad at English." Peter told his uncle.

"I never said you were." Bruce told him.

"But you implied it."

"I did no such thing."

Peter laughed. "Alright, Uncle Bruce, you win."

* * *

Peter woke up early that morning. He groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and went quietly downstairs, careful not to wake anyone up.

When he got to the kitchen he heard voices. Peter stopped in his tracks and hid behind a corner. He didn't know why but he felt like he shouldn't be hearing this conversation.

"Artificial intelligence," Peter heard Bruce say.

"It's the bigger and better Jarvis, Bruce. It will create world peace." He heard his dad say. "You gotta help me on this." Tony basically begged.

"Tony, I don't know about this." Bruce said, sounding skeptical.

_This is bogus. _Peter thought. First he didn't get invited to go on the mission with the Avengers and now he's not allowed to get in on his dads science experiments. Peter didn't mean to be cocky but he _was _mid towns best a brightest, except for maybe Gwen.

Peter chose this time to walk into the kitchen to get something to eat. As his dad and uncle spotted him they quickly shut their mouths and turned their attention to Peter as if nothing had happened.

"Morning, Pete!" His dad said in a cheery voice.

Peter smiled in response.

"Do you have your outfit ready for the party tonight?" Tony asked.

"Uh, I was planning on just wearing a t-shirt and jeans." Peter said wondering if he should ask about this bigger and better Jarvis.

"Aw come one Pete. You gotta be more formal then that." Tony said.

"Fine I'll wear a dress shirt and jeans." Peter sighed.

"You okay Peter?" Bruce questioned.

Peter ignored his question. "So what's up with this new AI?" he asked.

"You overheard us didn't you?" Tony said.

"Yes." Peter snapped. "And I want some answers as well. I thought I was supposed to help you out on these things. I mean first it's not being allowed to go on the mission and now you're hiding things from me? You know I can help you out with this thing that you're doing."

"I know you can Pete but I don't think you should…maybe when you're older." Tony said biting into a piece of toast that was in his hand.

Peter scoffed. "That's everyone's excuses every time. _Oh you're too young._" Peter mocked.

Tony sighed. "Peter, this isn't something we're going to fight about. Just go get some breakfast and go back to your room."

Peter glared at his dad. "Fine." He snapped and grabbed the toast out of his dad's hand and went back up stairs.

* * *

Peter looked at his clock which read seven fourty-five. He had been shut in his room the entire day. His Pops came up a couple of times to check on him to ask if he was okay and if he wanted to talk about it. Peter told him to leave him alone every time. Sure he might be over reacting but there's only so much he could take. All he wanted was to feel equal among his family, but clearly he wasn't.

The party started at eight so he decided it was probably a good time to start getting ready. He stripped out of his pyjamas and into a pair of black skinny jeans and a black button up shirt. He kept the shirt untucked and the top buttons undone. He jelled up his hair and put his web shooters on just in case. He then went over to his closet and took out a pair of messed up black converse.

He took a look at himself in the mirror and thought he realised he was looking a bit Goth. He shrugged and glanced at the clock behind him. It read eight ten. Realizing that he was late he rushed down stairs to the party.

He walked down the stairs and looked around for someone he knew. He then spotted his dads and quickly headed over to them.

"Hey." He muttered as he got closer to them. He turned to his dad and said, "Sorry about this morning. I'm just so sick and tired of everyone saying I'm too young."

"It's okay Pete. Tell you what I'll take you out to a Yankees game this weekend." Tony told him.

Peter didn't have the heart to tell him that he didn't want to go so he agreed.

"Looking a little…dark there Peter." Clint said from behind him.

Peter shrugged. "Just be thankful I'm not wearing guy liner."

"No, no. I like this look on you. It's dark…like your soul." Clint said laughing at his own, terrible, joke.

Peter gave Clint a look that said w_hy?_ "I think you've had a bit too much to drink." He laughed.

"What? No I-″ Clint was cut off when he tried to walk forward but failed as he tripped over his own feet and fell on his face. "Okay maybe a little."

Steve came over and replaced Clint's scotch with some water. Peter glanced at the bar to the right of him and saw Bruce and Natasha talking. He did a double take as he saw Bruce's cheeks change a shade brighter.

"No way." Peter breathed. Nat and Bruce were flirting! Peter gave a slight laugh and Steve looked at him questionably. Peter waved him off and headed towards his aunt and uncle.

Now, Peter has always been a cockblock. It's sort of been a hobby of his. He did it all the time with his parents an once or twice with Thor and Jane. Peter smirked as he got closer to them. They were definitely flirting.

"Hey guys!" Peter exclaimed in a cheery voice.

Bruce cleared his throat. "Peter!" he exclaimed.

Peter had to suppress a chuckle. "Yup that's my name." He said. He glanced over at Natasha who rolled her eyes, clearly knowing what he was doing.

Bruce began to get all flustered. "Are you okay? After what happened this morning?" He asked.

This time Peter did laugh. "Yeah I'm fine don't worry. How about you Bruce? You're looking a bit flustered there." He smirked.

"I'm uh fine. Thanks." Bruce said.

Peter nodded in response. "Okay good."

"I'm just going to go now."

Peter laughed as he watched his uncle leave. He then turned quickly to Natasha. "What's going on between you and Bruce?" He asked. Peter then gasped in a dramatic way. "Do you loooove him?" He drawled out.

Natasha rolled her eyes and shut that question down right away.

After a couple of hours all the guests began to trickle out of the tower until it was just him, the avengers, Rhodey, and agent Hill. They were all sitting around a coffee table and seeing who could pick up Mjolnir, Thor's hammer. Clint was complaining about how it was a trick and that it was stupid but went to pick it up anyways, of course he failed. Then his dad and Rhodey tried and failed after multiple attempts, Bruce tried and did some weird Hulk thing at the end that got everyone looking at him like he was crazy, and Natasha shut down the idea of her trying right away. Then his Pops tried and Mjolnir moved a little bit to everyone's surprise but not as shocked as Thor. Peter burst out laughing at the sight of Thor's face. Finally, it was Peter's turn to pick up the hammer.

Peter walked over to the hammer and rolled back his shoulders. "I got this." He said out loud before he grabbed the hilt of the hammer and pulled with all his might, of course, nothing happened. "I don't got this." He said as he sat down back on the couch. "I totally agree with Clint. This is definitely a trick."

Thor shrugged his shoulders and replied. "That's a very interesting theory but I have a better one. Your all not worthy." He said as he picked it up.

Peter and the rest of the group rolled their eyes at Thor. Peter went for a glass of who knows what on the coffee table but Steve quickly got to it before him and snatched it from the table. He gave Peter a look that said _really? _and Peter shrugged back.

Just then the lights began to flicker and a high pitch noise filled the room. Peter's hands flew towards his ears and he looked around with a puzzling look of his face. He opened his mouth to ask what that was but quickly closed it as a broken looking robot came stumbling through the hallway towards them.

"How could you be worthy?" The robot asked. "You're all puppets…tangled in…strings." The robot said in a creepy voice. "Strings." The robot repeated.

"Ultron." He heard Bruce state to the left of him.

Steve and Tony both stood up and stood in front of Peter who sat there, shocked.

"Tony…what is going on?" Steve muttered to his husband.

All of a sudden more robots that Tony designed flew through the air and went towards the team.

"Peter!" Steve exclaimed. "Go! Run!"

Peter refused. "No! I can help!"

"Peter now is _not_ the time." Steve said in his Captain America voice.

Peter decided to ignore that comment and shot one of his webs at a flying robot and smashed it to the ground with all his might. The robot smashed into pieces on the ground.

He turned to smirk at his dads. Steve sighed and nodded. "Just be careful…okay?" and with that Steve was off in Captain America mode, fighting his heart out. Peter gave a satisfied smile and went to fight some more robots.

After getting a few of them one of them attacked him and sent Peter flying across the room. Peter landed as a heap on the ground and groaned.

"Peter!" He heard his dads yell. Natasha was closest to him and quickly killed he robot. She bolted over to Peter and helped him up.

"I'm fine." Peter assured her and his parents who were there. "Just a little hit to the head."

"Oh god you could have died!" Steve exclaimed.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Come on I've had worse things done to me by Flash. I'm fine."

Soon enough all the robots were destroyed and the only one left was the one named, as Bruce said, Ultron.

"I've realised," He began. "To destroy the Avengers I need to find their greatest weakness and I believe I've already found it…or should I say _him._" Ultron lifted a metal finger and pointed at Peter. Peter's heart sped up to a number that was probably not healthy. He felt Steve's hand grab his arm and pull him behind him.

"If you touch a hair on his head I swear-″ Tony never got to finish because Thor had destroyed Ultron with a bolt of lightning. Or he thought he destroyed it. Peter watched as Ultron's eyes came back alive and heard:

"I had strings but now I'm free."

**AN: Alright so there's Chapter 3. I'm sorry that it sucked but at least I updated, right? Anyways, I'll try to update ASAP. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Writing is hard:(. Alright first of all I just want to thank everyone who read this. I now have 13.5 k reads (10.8 k on fanfiction and 2.7 k on wattpad) and I never expected it to be such a hit! So thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this. It really means a lot. So here is chapter 4. I'm happy to announce that I now have an actual plot in my mind for this story! lol. Anyways thank you again for reading and I will update faster. Hope you enjoy this :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own marvel or any of these characters. **

Peter's stomach quenched as he watch the robot's eyes turn off again. _What the hell is going on? _He thought.

Natasha was the first one to snap out of it and she rounded on Tony.

"What the hell Stark? Peter is in grave danger because of _you_." She said sternly.

Tony took a step back. "I-I didn't think this was going to happen."

"Of course you didn't! You never think, do you? You just let it happen and deal with the consequences because you're Iron Man. Bitch please. Now look what happened. Your only son is in danger. You better sleep with one eye open a night." Natasha yelled lunging at Tony.

"Guys! I'm fine." Peter said stopping Natasha.

"What about the next time Peter? God, this is not good." Steve said breathing heavily.

"Whatever. Let's just think about what he said. _There are no strings on me._ What does that mean?" Peter wondered.

Bruce's eyes widened. "He's going to build another body."

"What?" Clint asked.

"It's probably going to be something bigger and stronger." Bruce said.

"Before we do anything, we gotta get Peter to a safe house." Tony said.

"I know a place." Replied Clint.

"No." Peter said sternly. "I'm doing this with you guys."

All the Avengers turned to look at Peter.

"I'm serious!"

"Not happening." Steve said.

Peter gave a big sigh. "I swear we just had this conversation."

"Peter pack your bags and Clint get ready to take him." Steve said, ignoring Peter.

"You can't be serious!" Peter exclaimed.

"Peter, go. Now."

"Nope. Not happening." Peter said as he sat down on the blown up couch.

"Fine I'll pack your bags then. Tony, watch him." Steve said as he headed towards the elevator.

Tony took a seat next to Peter and rested a hand on his shoulder. Peter ignored him.

"Pete, I'm r_eally_ sorry about this. God! What if you die? I-I can't." Tony said right before he burst into tears. "I-I love you Pete and if something happens I don't know what I'm going to do. That's my biggest fear, you know? Losing you and everyone else."

"Dad, you're not going to lose me." Peter said turning towards his dad. "I can handle myself. I've fought a bunch of monsters before, I'm sure I can do it again." He said trying to reassure him.

"I-I know. But Peter, this is different. This is a huge mess and I don't want you to get hurt. The way I've programed Ultron is him to change the world for the better, however, by the way he's acting right now…he wants something else but I don't know what."

"Well for one thing he wants to kill me and the rest of the Avengers." Tony looked down at his feet and Peter regretted saying those words. "But, uh, I'm sure you guys can fix it. I mean you're the world's mightiest heroes. One of you guys is a freaking god."

Tony didn't respond and he held his head in his hands. Peter sighed. He did not want to stay in the safe house but he hated seeing his dad like this. He was always so confident in himself, maybe a little too confident and he never took no for an answer. But the Tony that was in front of him was totally broken. He just saw his dad let all his shields down and it was terrible.

"Fine! I'll go to the safe house." Peter said.

Tony looked up gratefully at his son with his bloodshot eyes.

Steve came downstairs with his bags five minutes later. "Alright Peter lets go. Clint!"

"Coming!" Clint responded, running into the room. "Alright let's go!"

"Bruce, while we're gone call the school and tell them Peter probably won't' be coming for the rest of the year." Steve said. "Natasha and Thor? Start working. We'll be back soon."

"Alright guys! Stay safe and….stuff. Bye!" Peter said to the rest of his family.

"Peter!" Natasha exclaimed.

"What?"

"You're leaving for God only knows how long and I don't even get a hug! Your, sir, are unbelievable." She said crossing her arms.

Peter dropped his bags and gave his aunt a hug. "Stay safe okay?" He told her. They pulled apart and Peter gave her a smile and was about to turn around when he felt her grab his hand and then felt something small slip into his hand as he was pulled into another hug.

"It's an extra com. Just so you can keep in touch with us." She whispered into Peter's ear. They pulled apart and Peter shoved his hands into his pockets and dropped the com into one of them.

"Thank you." He mouthed.

Natasha nodded and gave him a wink.

Peter was about to step away from the group when he was pulled into another hug by Thor. "I will miss you Peter." He told him. Peter smiled sadly. "I'll miss you too."

"Be sure to get me some pop tarts." He told him quietly. Peter laughed. Steve had banned Pop Tarts from the tower after there had been a full out war against Clint and Thor for the last Pop Tart. It wasn't very pretty. Let's just say that Clint was left electrocuted and Thor had an arrow in his leg.

Peter pulled away from Thor and turned toward Bruce. "Good luck out there big guy."

"Thanks Pete." Bruce smiled as they began to hug each other. "Don't do anything stupid, alright?"

Peter rolled his eyes at his uncle. "I won't promise anything."

"Ready to go Pete?" Steve asked.

"Uh...one second. I just need to...grab, uh, something." He ran into the elevator before he got a response and went to his room. He took the spider-man suit that was under his bed and shoved it in his school backpack and headed back down stairs.

"I just grabbed a book." He told his family when he got to the main room. "But I'm ready now." He said with a smile. He gave one last goodbye to the team and headed towards the jet.

* * *

The jet landed a couple hours later on a big green field. Peter stepped out of the jet after his parents and took a look around the place that he would be staying. There were was lots of green space, a house, and a barn. A farm. He was on a farm.

"Welcome to my farm." Clint said smiling happily.

"_Your _farm?" Peter asked.

"Well, it's actually Shields farm now. I gave it to them for a safe house a couple years back. But it's still mine."

"Why the hell do you have a farm?" Peter asked still weirded out.

"Why do you not have a farm?" Clint responded.

"Why would I want a farm?" Asked Peter.

"Why wouldn't you want a farm?"

"Guys!" Steve exclaimed.

"Yeah?" They both asked.

"Can we get back on topic please?"

"Oh yeah! Right! Okay, so I contacted two agents that will take care of Peter." Peter made a sound of protest at this. "Their names are Agent Smith and Agent Nelson." Clint said while they were heading towards the house. Clint opened the door to the house and Peter slowly walked in with his bags in his hands. A man with sandy blonde hair and a woman with jet black hair tied back into a ponytail came towards them and shook hands with Peter.

"Hello Peter. We've heard so much about you. I'm agent Emma Smith and this is Agent Patrick Nelson. We'll be taking care of you for the next couple of months."

"_Months?_" Peter asked, groaning.

The two gave him a reassuring smile. Peter turned to his parents and Clint, who gave him a sad smile.

"I guess this is it, huh?" Peter said.

Steve and Tony both gave him a hug at the same time. "Stay safe, okay? I really can't lose you guys." Peter told them

"You have so little faith in us Bambi." Tony laughed.

Peter shrugged. "I just don't want you guys to die."

"And we won't." Steve reassured him.

Peter nodded slightly. His parents turned towards Emma and Patrick to give them their thanks for taking care of Peter. He sighed and turned towards Clint.

"Alright, you listen here Katniss. You better not die because I swear to god if you do I will be stuck alone with all these other people and honestly I will go insane if I am. Also, I'm not too psyched that you only have a bow and arrow to defend yourself."

Clint laughed. "I got to say I'm not too psyched about it either but come on no one can use a bow and arrow better than this guy." He said pointing to himself. "Also to leave you alone with the rest of the Avengers would be a crime against mankind. I mean sure Tony knows how to have fun every once in a while but no one is quite like your fun uncle Cint." He said with a thumbs up.

Peter smiled and gave him a hug. They pulled apart quickly because they never have sentimental moments with each other. Clint cleared his throat to get Steve and Tony's attention. They turned around and Clint motioned with his head towards the door. "We should probably go guys."

They both nodded and gave their final thanks to Emma and Patrick and then turned to Peter. "Okay listen up Pete," Tony began. "Please don't try and follow us. You're number one on Ultron's list alright? You keep on saying that you don't want to lose us. But what if we lose you? Just please stay here. I promise everything will be alright in the end."

"Dad I'm not ten alright? I know the stakes here. Please don't make promises you can't keep." Peter said as Tony looked down guiltily.

"Try not to blow up the house Pete." Steve said smiling.

"Aw come on that happend once."

"It happened five times Pete." Tony said.

"Okay you don't have a say in this. I've lost count on how many times you've blown up the lab." Peter shot back.

The trio laughed and was in a comfortable silence. "Alright we really should go now it'll be a couple hours to get home." Steve said.

Peter nodded.

"We love you okay? We aren't keeping you here to punish you. It's because we love you."

"Okay." Peter responded giving them a weak smile.

* * *

It's been a couple days since Peter came to the farm. The com that Natasha gave him has been quiet so far. Basically life was uneventful for Peter Parker. He did the same thing each day. He woke up, got ready, ate breakfast, watched TV, locked himself in his room, and only came out for meals. Emma and Patrick weren't the funnest people in the world to say at least. They rarely talked and they weren't his family.

He had been miserable and hadn't wanted to call Gwen until today. He picked up his phone and scrolled down to Gwen's name.

Gwen answered on the first ring.

"_Peter!" _

"Hey Gwen."

"_Oh my God. The whole city is talking. Are you okay?" _

Peter could tell she was crying. He couldn't blame her he was too. "Yeah," He sniffled. "Yeah I'm fine. Um, listen we might not see each other for a while okay?" Peter started explaining what had happened with Ultron and his message. "Right now I'm in hiding and I can't tell you where because it's a secret. But I love you okay? But, um, if you want to breakup that's okay. You probably don't want to get involved in all of this."

"_Peter for being second best in your class you really are an idiot." _

"Second best? Are you sure about that?" He joked.

"_Pretty sure."_ She joked back. "_But I don't want to breakup okay? Listen I got to go but I love you okay? You do know you called in the middle of a school day right?" _

"Shit! I didn't even think about that! Sorry!" Peter heard her laugh on the other side.

"_It's okay, love you!" _

"Love you too!" He replied. Gwen hung up and Peter smiled to himself.

* * *

Calling Gwen had now become part of his daily routine: he woke up, got ready, ate breakfast, watched TV, locked himself in his room, talked to Gwen for a couple hours, and only came out for meals.

Peter was lying on his bed when he heard faint noise from the com that was on his desk. He bolted up and ran straight to his desk, put it in his ear, and heard Bruce say: "Guys, is this a code Green?"

All he heard was garbled feedback in response.

"Shit." He mumbled.

"Thor? Status?" He heard Bruce again.

"The girl tried to warp my mind. Take special care, I doubt a human could keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty." He heard Thor say.

"Whose ever up we got to move." He heard Clint say. "Guys?" Clint said again.

"Natasha, I could really use a lullaby." He heard Tony say.

Peter was panicking now. The Avengers were in trouble and he was locked up in this stupid farm that Clint, for some reason, owns. The hulk was now out and Natasha wasn't answe-

Peter was cut off from his thoughts when he heard Clint say: "Well that's not going to happen. Not for a while. The whole team is down. You've got no back up here."

Peter had heard enough. He grabbed his spider-man suit that he had packed just in case and ran out of his bedroom.

"Alright listen up cause I don't have a lot of time." He said to Emma and Patrick when he reached the living room. "You guys are going to take me to wherever the hell the Avengers are, okay? And before you start to argue that you're job is for you to keep me here I'm just going to remind you that Nick Fury has a soft spot for me and I can get you guys fired, alright?" Peter knew that he couldn't get them fired. Shield needed every agent they had left after Shield was taken over by Hydra but Emma and Patrick didn't need to know that.

The two reluctantly agreed and took them to a jet that was in the forest which was what they used to get here.

* * *

Peter was there before he knew it. He looked at the scene before him and saw that the Hulk had basically destroyed everything.

"Alright guys you can just hover over the buildings over there." Peter said pulling his mask on

"Are you sur-" Patrick began to ask.

"Trust me I'm sure." Peter said.

The latch of the jet began to open Peter took a deep breath checked his web shooters one more time and jumped out. He was falling. Fast. He put out one arm and shot a web from it. The web connected with a building that was falling apart and Peter began swinging, shooting one web after another. Finally he found a high place to land to check out his surroundings. Looking around he saw several civilians running around in terror.

"Oh Bruce, what did you do this time?" He sighed to himself.

Peter turned around and groaned. What he saw was the Hulk and Iron Man having a fist fight. Except Iron Man was a larger version of himself. Peter assumed that his dad had used the VERONICA program the he invented a couple months back. Without even thinking he ran across the top of the building and jumped off, swinging towards the scene.

His dad saw him almost immediately. "Peter? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Peter waved at him as he swung past. He landed a couple feet away from the Hulk and Iron Man and Tony, who was distracted by yelling at Peter, got a good hit to the face from the Hulk.

Peter sucked in a breath. That looked like it hurt. "Sorry about that daddy-o" He yelled out.

Tony was back to fighting the hulk and yelled at Peter. "IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE I SWEAR TO GOD…"

Tony was thrown towards a building and slowly got back up heading towards the Hulk. Peter took a deep breath. "Wait!" He yelled at his dad. "Let me do this!"

"Peter…"

Peter ignored him. He could do this. He walked slowly and cautiously towards the Hulk and ripped his mask off. "Hey, big guy." He said to the Hulk. "Remember me? It's Peter." He said slowly.

The Hulk seemed to recognise him and seemed to calm down a bit and took a few steps back. Natasha wasn't the only one who could control the Hulk.

"That's it." He said coming closer, holding a hand up for the Hulk to touch. He did and that seemed to do the trick. The Hulk stumbled back and before Peter's eyes he could see him transforming back to Bruce.

Peter turned around to see his dad marching up towards him with his suit on except it was back to normal size.

"Uh, dad. I can explain." Peter said.

"Explain it to me when the rest of the team is here. Give me a second." He said turning around. "How's the team." Peter heard his dad say. "By the way Peter's here."

_Probably talking to the team._ Peter thought. A couple minutes later he saw a jet coming from up above. When it landed he saw Steve come running out to give him a hug. "Thank God you weren't killed." He said and then pulled away, looking pointedly at Peter. "What the hell were you thinking, young man." Peter looked at the rest of the team who were standing behind Steve, including Bruce who now had a fresh pair of clothes on but looking guilty.

"I was thinking that I could help. Natasha gave me an extra com and I heard that the team was down and that the Hulk was out and destroying some city and dad had no backup. Last time I checked I saved hundreds of lives and a city just now. What more do I have to do to prove myself?" Peter asked.

"He's got a point guys. I think he could really help." Natasha said.

"But Ultron-" Tony began.

"Nothing Petey can't handle." Clint said rubbing Peter's hair. Peter, of course, threw his hand away but grinned a little.

Steve and Tony exchanged looks. "Alright! You can join." Steve said.

"Really?" Peter asked, excited.

Tony nodded and gave him a smile.

"Cool!" Peter exclaimed, his geeky side coming out. "You guys are amazing!"

"Come on guys we should probably leave." Natasha said.

The six- now seven- climbed into the jet.

"The news is loving us...everyone else...not so much." Natasha informed everyone.

"Wait! I was on the news!" Peter exclaimed. "I hope they got my good side."

"Hate to break it to you kid, but you don't have one." Clint said from up front.

"Hey!"

"Where are we going?" Bruce asked.

"Back to old McClint's farm." Clint responded.

"Aw come on!" Peter moaned.

**AN: There you have it! Chapter 4…**

**Reviews would be amazing and if you want (you don't have to) you can follow me on tumblr at: dxrrencrxss :) Thanks for reading. I'll update soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Alright so I lied. I didn't update soon but you guys try writing a story that was only supposed to be a one shot. WHO SAW THE TRAILER FOR CIVIL WAR OMG. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :)**

Everyone was sitting at the table of Clint's farm house.

"Yo, Uncle Thor? You alright? You're looking a bit…distracted." Peter said, noticing Thor's oddness.

"There was something in that dream." Thor said.

"Um…dream? Yeah, you're going to have to tell me more because I'm totally lost…" Peter said, looking at everyone else.

"When that Scarlett Bitch hit us with that…whatever, we all-ˮ

"Except for me!" Clint said, cutting Tony off and sticking his tongue out.

"…Had a weird messed up dream of something that we feared." Tony said.

"Language." Steve told Tony sternly.

Tony just shrugged and said with a smirk, "It's _fucking_ true."

Clint gasped and ran over to Peter to cover his ears while Steve just rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, Thor please continue." Steve told Thor.

"I need answers," He continued. "And I won't find them here."

With that Thor swung Mjolnir over his head and was gone. Everyone lifted their heads to the ceiling.

"Um…okay then?" Peter said.

"You know there should be a rule against him doing that." Natasha said as she stabbed her eggs with her fork.

"I second that." Clint said, raising his hand up.

"Earth's mightiest heroes." Bruce scoffed.

Everyone looked towards him, questionably.

"We're Earth's mightiest heroes and Ultron pulled us apart like cotton candy."

"Well that just turned dark." Clint mumbled.

Steve held his hand up at Clint. "He's got a point, Thor just left us."

"Okay, so?" Peter asked.

"So, how much longer is it going to take for the rest of us to leave?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"That's not going to happen." Peter chipped up. "Thor just left for answers or whatever, he's coming back…right?"

"But the question is when." Steve said.

Peter was lounging on the couch watching TV and thinking about Thor and where he was.

_Will he ever come back? _A little voice in Peter's head asked.

_Of course he's coming back, don't be stupid Parker. We're gonna win this just like al-_

Peter was cut off from his thoughts as Tony walked in the room.

"Hey kiddo, Clint's tractor broke and he wants me to fix it. Wanna help?"

"Yeah sure." Peter said.

As they were walking towards the barn Peter couldn't help but feel a bit cautious. Was Ultron here right now? Was he watching them?

"You okay, Pete? You're kind of quiet." Tony asked.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about Thor, that's all." He lied.

"You don't have to worry Peter. He hasn't abandoned us."

Peter gave him a smile and nodded and Tony opened the door to the barn. As they walked inside Peter got a good look around. It was dark and filled with farm stuff and the tractor sat in the middle. It wasn't that impressive.

He took a step towards the tractor when Nick Fury came into a light.

"AH! What the fuck?" Peter jumped.

"How did you find us?" Tony asked.

"Clint and Natasha may be your friends or family, whatever, but they still work for me." Nick told him.

"Ugh!" Tony groaned. "What do you want? It's been a long day."

"I'm just an old man that cares about you." Nick said.

Peter coughed and Nick rolled his eyes…or eye since he wears an eye patch. It looked really weird in Peter's opinion.

"And you too Peter."

Peter mimicked flipping his hair. "I know."

"Peter can you leave please?" Tony asked him.

"What? No way! I'm part of this team and I get to know what's going on." He said folding his arms.

"Peter." Tony said giving him a warning look.

"Ugh fine." Peter said stomping out and slamming the door but instead of going back to the farm house he decided to eavesdrop because that's just a kind of person Peter Parker is.

He crawled over to an open window and sat below it.

"I killed the Avengers, Nick." Peter heard Tony say. "I saw it. I didn't tell the team though…how could I? I saw them all dead. It's because of me. I wasn't ready. I didn't do all that I could."

"The Maximoff girl, she's working you, Stark. Playing on your fear." He heard Fury say.

"It wasn't my nightmare. It was my legacy. The end of the path _I_ started us on."

"You come up with some pretty impressive inventions, Tony. War isn't one of them."

"I watched my family die. You'd think that'd be as bad as it gets," He heard Tony scoff.

With that Peter heard enough. He ran back up towards the farm house with a million questions rushing through his head.

He bounded through the front door and saw everyone sitting at the table. "Fury's here." He gasped.

"What? How?" Bruce asked.

Peter gave Clint and Natasha pointed looks, who in return gave a pair of innocent looking faces.

An hour later they were all sitting at the table, including Fury, discussing Ultron.

"Alright, so Ultron says that the only thing standing between him and his mission. And we all know how he's going to try to do that." Fury said.

"Oh my God." Steve said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"That's how he's going to split us up. He's going to try and take Peter." Everyone now turned to look at Peter

"Well then let's not let that happen." Peter said.

"Exactly," Fury said. "Now. Whether or not he admits it, Ultron's ultimate goal is world destruction."

"How's he gonna do that?" Peter asked.

"He's going to try to become better. Better than us." Tony said. "He's going to evolve."

It was silent for a few moments.

"Now what?" Clint asked.

"Well on the bright side Ultron's easy to track. He's everywhere, multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit." Nick answered.

"That doesn't help us with finding out what his plan is though." Natasha said.

"He still going after launch codes?" Asked Bruce.

"Yeah and actually I contacted our friends at NEXUS about that." Nick said.

"NEXUS?" Asked Peter.

"It's the world internet hub in Oslo, every byte of data flows through there, fastest access on Earth." Bruce responded.

"Okay…So what'd it say?" Clint asked.

"He's fixated on the missiles, apparently. But the codes keep on getting changed."

"By who?" Tony asked.

"That's unknown."

The team nodded. "Alright, what's our next move?" Clint asked.

"We're gonna go to Oslo to find out who this unknown is." Tony said.

"You know… When you and Bruce programed Ultron to save the human race you amazingly failed." Natasha said, getting up.

"Shut up, I'm trying to fix it." Tony said, getting up and moving towards his room.

Steve gave Peter a pointed look and they both got up following Tony into the bedroom.

"It's gonna be fine dad." Peter said.

"When did you get so old?" Tony laughed. "Shouldn't this be the other way around?"

"Looking at the circumstances? No."

Tony shrugged in agreement. "Alright let's get going. Everyone get dressed in your superhero stuff…God, we're a weird family." Tony laughed.

"The weirdest." Steve agreed, kissing Peter on the head.

"Alright bitches," Peter said walking into the kitchen fifteen minutes later. "Let's do this."

"Peter." Steve scolded.

"Sorry Pop's." He responded as he sat down next to Clint.

"Tony can I have a word?" Steve asked.

"Uh-oh." Clint mumbled.

"Oh shut up." Peter mumbled back.

"Yeah sure." Tony said getting up.

As soon as Tony and Steve left the room everyone looked at each other.

"Alright who's going to eavesdrop?" Clint asked.

"I'll do it! I'm a professional at doing this." Peter exclaimed getting up.

"Alright, Peter it is." Natasha said.

"Farewell kind soul." Clint said, waving goodbye.

Peter rolled his eyes and went towards the room that Steve and Tony went to.

"If Ultron really is building another body…" He heard Steve say.

"Then he's gonna be stronger than all of us. An android designed by a robot."

"You know I miss the good old days when the weirdest thing science made was me." Peter laughed, quietly, at that.

Peter quickly walked back to the kitchen, sensing that the conversation was over.

"Nothing important just talking about Ultron and how Pops just misses when he was the weirdest thing science ever invented."

The team nodded at that as Steve and Tony walked back in.

"I'm going to drop Banner off at the tower." Nick told Tony. "Do you mind if I borrow Hill?"

Tony shook his head. "She's all yours. What're you going to do?"

"Don't know. Something dramatic I hope."

Peter was waiting in the plane for his turn to jump fight Ultron. Steve had just went to a lab to find Dr. Cho who had apparently been at the party the other night.

Peter's hand flew towards his ear as he heard his com start to crackle.

"He's uploading himself into the body." He heard a women's voice say.

Body? Peter thought.

"Where?" He heard Steve ask.

"The real power is inside the cradle. The gem. Its power is uncontainable. You can't just blow it up. You have to give the cradle to Stark."

"First I have to find it, did you guys copy that?"

"We did." Peter heard Clint's voice through his com and from the front of the plane.

"I have a private jet taking off, across town, no manifest. That could be him." Natasha said.

"There. It's the truck from the lab, its right above you cap." Clint said.

Peter looked out the window and saw it.

"I could take out the driver." Clint said.

"Negative. If you take out the driver it'll crash and the gem will take out the city. We need to draw out Ultron."

Peter's heart lurched as he saw his Pops jump off a bridge and onto the moving truck. Peter looked up to the sky, stressed, and then heard his voice again through the com.

"Well he's not happy, I'm gonna keep him that way."

Peter looked down and saw Steve holding onto the back door which had opened and was now dragging on the ground. Peter's mouth dropped open.

"You're not a match for him Pops."

"Thanks Pete."

"Just telling the truth."

"Alright Pete we got a window, you're up." Clint said from the front.

"Give em hell kid." Natasha said.

Peter nodded. It was now or never.

The door to the plane opened and Peter tugged his mask on. He leapt off the plane and landed on top of a building. Looking around, the view, he realised, was quite nice but it would've been nicer if he wasn't about to get into a fight with a giant robot.

"Alright Pete, do you see the shield on the street?" He heard Clint ask.

"One sec." He responded.

Peter jumped off the building and stretched out his arm. He pressed the button of his web shooters and a web flew out and attached itself to another building.

Peter swung and let go, doing a flip, for fun, and landing on top of a truck. He spotted the shield and sprung a web towards it.

"Got it!" Peter exclaimed once the shield was in his hands.

"Alright Spidey, now get to the sky again and find the truck."

"Copy that."

The truck turned a corner and Peter leapt off it and attached himself to the side of a building. He climbed it and once he got to the top he was off again swinging between buildings.

"You see him Pete?"

"Not yet!"

Swinging faster Peter finally found him, being strangled by Ultron himself. Peter swung and landed on the car beside the truck and threw the shield to his pops. Who caught it and hit Ultron with it at full force. Peter then jumped up and landed on top of the truck right behind Ultron.

"Ahhh, Peter! What a lovely surprise." Ultron said as he swung a fist at his face.

Peter ducked at the right time and leapt back up. "Wish I could say the same."

Peter and Steve began fighting Ultron, together, both throwing punches and kicks. Peter jumped on top of Ultron and climbed around him, like a spider, tying him up in web. He jumped off and Ultron was struggling to get out of it.

"That should hold him off for a few minutes."

Ultron ripped out of the webbing in just a few seconds.

"On second thought, maybe not."

Ultron turned towards Steve and blasted him off the truck.

"Oh I _know_ you didn't just do that." Peter said, sassily.

Ultron turned towards Peter and started advancing on him. "You know Peter I really wish I didn't have to do this, you seem like a nice guy."

"Thanks?"

"Except, I really do want to do this cause I really want to get rid of the Avengers."

"I'm actually part of the Avengers now, so…"

"Well the Avengers who are actually powerful."

"Um excuse you, I am powerful. I will and can destroy you."

"Oh shut up. What do you know? You're, what, 12?"

"I'm 16 but I can still beat you because you were pretty much born yesterday."

"I have all the knowledge in the world and I'm a thousand times stronger than you. You're just a boy."

"Prove it. Prove that you're stronger than me."

And with that they were fighting. Peter had never been this mad in his life. He wasn't just a boy and he was just as powerful as the others. He could do this.

"Peter duck." He heard in his com.

Peter ducked and saw a bunch of shots being fired at Ultron.

He then saw a flash of red, white, and blue from behind Ultron and nail Ultron from the back. The plane pulled up and the robot guards from inside the truck followed it.

So that's the plan. Peter thought.

Peter was caught off guard as Ultron grabbed him and threw him off the truck.

"Shit that hurt."

"Peter, you all right?" He heard Natasha say.

"Ugh, yeah. What about you guys?" He asked getting up and started swinging, getting closer to the truck.

"We're fine."

Peter looked up towards the sky.

"Really? Because I see you guys right now and you're spinning out of control."

"We're _fine_."

"Alright you're fine. I was just making sure. Sorry for caring."

"Alright the guards are heading towards you. Whatever you're going to do, do it now." He heard Clint say.

"Okay, I'm going in. Pops can you keep him occupied?"

"What do you think I've been doing? And Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Seriously? Pops this isn't really the time."

Peter took a deep breath and swung into the truck. He did a summersault when he got into it and stood up.

He walked up towards a cradle, which was glowing a strange green, and saw a body.

"So that's the body… alright Peter you got this. Just override it." He said, talking to himself.

He started to try and override it but it wasn't working.

"Ugh. Come on, come on."

He felt the truck lurch and go upwards.

Peter gasped as he was thrown back.

"What the fuck? Trucks don't fly!" He exclaimed. "Fuck you Ultron!"

"Alright guys the target is air born. I've got a clear shot."

"Clint! Don't! I'm still in the truck!"

"Why the hell are you still in the truck?"

"Shut up and just be ready. I'm sending the package to you."

"Uh okay?"

Peter started ripping the ropes off.

"I lost him!" He heard Steve say. "He's heading your way!"

Shit. He started to rip faster.

"Pete we gotta go."

He ripped the last one and it started to slide out. He grabbed onto the side of the package and it went into the plane. Peter was almost inside when he felt something grab his leg and pull him off. He gave a surprised cry and heard Natasha and Clint call his name.

"Hello Peter." He heard Ultron say.

"Let go of me you son of a bitch."

"Now, now Peter. Didn't your parents ever teach you your manners?"

"Shut up, asshole." Peter said, struggling against Ultron's grip.

"I'm getting tired of your complaining." Ultron said.

And with that Peter felt a pain go through his head as he was hit and he fell into darkness.

**AN: So that's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! IDK when I'm going to update next but keep posted! You can follow me on tumblr at dxrrencrxss or imfrankierosized **

**Reviews and faves are appreciated:) **

**Merry Christmas **

**-brb-reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I have really slow updates but I'm trying my best. Okay so this chapter is a bit more serious and has less humor in it but ¯\\_(****ツ****)_/¯. Hope you like this! BTW I'm seeing deadpool on Saturday, I'm pretty excited :)**

The first thought that Peter had when he woke up was that he was cold. His eyes were still hazy and blurry and he didn't quite know where he was. Which was his second thought. Peter rubbed his eyes and blinked several times trying to see the world around him.

"I wasn't sure you'd wake up." A robotic voice said from behind him.

Peter, still laying on the ground, turned to the source of the voice. Ultron.

"I hoped you would," Ultron continued. "I wanted to show you, I don't have anyone else."

"That supposed to make me feel sorry for you? You're just a machine." Peter said in a raspy voice. He was panting heavily trying to steady himself up on one arm.

Ultron decided to ignore him and turned his back to him. "I think a lot about meteors. The…purity of them. Boom. The end. Start again. The world made clean for the new man to rebuild." Ultron turned towards him. "I was meant to be new. I was meant to be beautiful."

Peter tried to speak up again but he couldn't. There was just too much pain. So he lifted his arm and pulled his mask off.

"The world would've looked to the sky and seen hope, seen mercy. Instead they'll look up in horror because of you. Tony thought of making a better world not just for the people, but for you. For you to be safe. For you to not be scared. For when he's gone and he can't protect you any longer. It's your fault Peter. Everything is your fault."

Peter's heart was racing. His face felt red and his throat was getting clogged up. Tears spring to Peter's eyes and threatened to fall.

"You're lying." Peter said, but his voice sounded shaky. Even he didn't believe himself.

Ultron laughed and advanced on Peter. Peter tried to back up but he was going too slowly.

"You've wounded me, Peter Parker. You and your stupid family" Said Ultron. "I give you full marks for that. But like man said, what doesn't kill you—ˮ Ultron was cut off as a hand grabbed the robots neck and snapped it in half.

Peter found the motivation to back up and he was gasping in fear. He was scared. He needed his family by his side. But where were they? They couldn't help him now, he was alone.

Ultron's body was being ripped apart and sparks were flying everywhere. Robotic pieces flew left and right and next to Peter. Peter was backing up even faster.

But there, among all the rubble stood another Ultron, only twice as big.

"Only makes me stronger."

Peter was looking up at the robot in fear. Ultron grabbed a cage door that Peter hadn't even noticed, and slid it across, locking Peter up.

Peter struggled to stand up and limped his way across to the cage door and wrapped his hands around the bars. "Let me out." He said in a calm voice.

Ultron didn't reply and busied himself with something else.

Peter struggled to use his strength to pry open the metal bars so he could squeeze through, but it was no use.

"It's designed to hold people like you Peter, it's not going to work." Ultron said without even looking back

"Let me out!" Peter yelled, but Ultron didn't care. "You know this isn't going to work. You can kill me if you want, but you're not going to win. Things like you don't win."

Ultron stood a bit taller and turned his head towards Peter with a quizzical look on his face.

"As my old friend once said, it's in your nature."

Ultron laughed at that. "I'm not human Peter, how could it possibly be in my nature."

Peter just shrugged. "I just know it is. Trust me when I say this, you can try and split my family apart as much as you want but it'll never ever work. I'm not the glue of this family. We all love each other, and we will stick with each other until the end. So go ahead, kill me, I'm not afraid of you. But just know that my family will never spilt apart and we will never go our separate ways. They will come here and they will avenge me. Trust me on that. There's more to us then you think Ultron."

"Tell me Peter how will you win? All they're probably doing right now is trying to figure out a way to save you. They won't even know what's coming."

Peter knew that his dad and pops were doing everything they could to save him. Hopefully Natasha, or someone, would be a bit smarter and try to figure out what the thing was in the casket. He loves that his parents are worried about him but he wants Ultron gone as much as the rest of them and he will do anything it takes to take him down. Even if it means going down with him.

Peter kept silent not wanting to give any of his thoughts away.

"That's what I thought" Ultron said as he turned away from Peter once more.

Peter sighed and rubbed his face in stress. He walked over to the corner of his cell and sat down, putting his head in between his legs. He started waiting.

Peter didn't know how long he'd been waiting. Days? Weeks? A month? He didn't know.

Twice a day some robot, one of Ultron's minions, would come a give him food and water. Peter would scramble down the food in minutes.

Being locked up in the cell was dull and Peter was getting pretty bored. There were a couple of boxes here and there but none of them seemed exciting. He'd stare at a wall for hours on end and then take a nap. There was always a pinch of fear eating away at him, though. The thought that he was in the same building as Ultron and not knowing what to do, freaked him out.

Around midday, Peter was laying down staring at the ceiling. Thoughts were going in and out his head. He finally realised that the team probably had no idea where he was. Peter slapped himself on the side of his head when he figured that part out. It got him some looks from the robots, which kind of freaked him out because those things gave Peter the heebie-jeebies.

Peter scrambled up and looked at the boxes around him.

_Something. There's gotta be something._ Peter thought to himself.

Peter finally found a broken mechanical ball in one of the boxes. He casually made his way to the darkest part of the cell and looked at the ball for a second and tossed it back and forth between his hands, deciding what to do with it. He then ripped it apart and began making a Morse code devise. Tony had taught him a few years back.

Peter overheard Ultron talking about the location to one of the robots but never thought much of it.

It took him around thirty minutes to make the devise. Peter admired his work for a second.

_Not bad._ He thought. _Could use a few tweaks but whatever. If dad can make a fucking super suit then I can make a Morse code thing._

Praying to whatever God was up there, Peter started clicking his coordinates.

It took days for something to happen. Peter was beginning to think his plan hadn't worked.

Peter was laying on the ground, lost in thought when he heard a distant smash. He sat up and looked around his cell. Which was stupid, really, because nothing could happen inside his cell.

He then heard another one, which was closer and stood up. He cautiously moved towards the cell door and grasped his hands on the cold metal bars. He craned his neck as far as he could so he could see what was going on.

Peter heard another crash except this time it was really close. Peter looked around the room outside his cell, cautiously. Not quite knowing what to do.

He then heard the voice of the man who loved him. The voice that always flows to his bedroom on a Saturday morning during family breakfast. A voice of a man who protected him from his worst nightmares when he was younger. Who cared about him and who taught him so many things. "Peter?"

It was Tony.

Peter chocked back a sob of relief. "Dad! I'm h-here. Help!"

Tony came rushing over to the sound of Peter's voice and flipped open his mask on his suit. Tears were already streaming down his face. He placed his hands around Peter's, who were still clutching the bars.

"Peter, Oh my God, Peter. Peter, Peter, Peter." Tony kept on repeating his voice like he didn't know if this moment was real. "I thought I lost you forever."

At this point Peter let go of all his bottled up emotions and let them all fall.

"I don't know what I would've done if you were gone. You and Steve are my everything. I cannot lose you. I would be lost without you. I love you so so much, Pete."

Peter smiled sadly at his dad. "I love you too, dad. But listen to me, what happened to me was not your fault? Okay, please don't blame yourself."

Tony nodded at Peter's statements. "Okay, okay." There was a moment of comfortable silence between the father and son. "I guess I should probably tell your pops I found you."

Peter gave a weird laugh because there was still tears rolling down his cheeks and his throat was all clogged up. "Yeah, I think that would be wise." Peter said, trying to wipe away his tears.

Tony smiled again at Peter and turned away from him. "Steve," Tony began. Peter assumed that they were talking through coms. "Yeah, I found him. He's on the second floor and the third door to your left. Yeah he's okay. Just hurry."

Tony turned back to Peter. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Peter smiled up at him and then said, "Can you like, release me?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry." Tony said. He turned away and searched for the keys.

"I think they're by that table over there." Peter said pointing to the back table.

Tony gave him a thumbs up and walked towards it. Peter heard the scrambling of papers and other random objects as Tony tried to find they key.

"Peter!"

Peter's head turned to the door and saw his pops clad in blue, red, and white.

"Pops." Peter yelled out.

"Oh my God, Peter! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Steve was asking millions of questions by the second.

Peter just laughed, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"God, I missed you. We…we thought we lost you Peter, forever. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Peter said.

"Got the key!" Tony yelled from afar.

Peter craned his head to look behind Steve and saw Tony with the key up high in the air and running towards him.

"You are so smart for making that Morse code devise." Tony said while opening the cell. "I taught you well, kid."

Peter laughed and smiled as the cell door slid open. He ran over to his dads and leapt into their arms pulling them all to the ground.

"Guys, I missed you so much." Peter sobbed into Steve's shoulder.

"Bug Boy!" Peter heard from the door. Peter looked up and blinked the tears out of his eyes. It was Clint

"Katniss!"

Peter exclaimed and untangled himself from his dads and ran towards his uncle.

"You smart son of a bitch, making that Morse code thing. I would just like to point out that I got the message from you which means I saved your life. Therefore, you have to clean my room for a month."

"Clint!" Steve yelled.

"Two weeks."

"No." Steve said again.

"Fine, but I expect something."

Peter raised his eyebrow.

"Fine, you're welcome."

Peter laughed and threw his arms around Clint.

Peter pulled away from Clint and saw the rest of his family standing there, including Thor.

"Well, well look whose back."

"I apologize young Peter."

Peter shrugged, "Don't worry about it. Did you get your answers?"

Thor nodded.

"Good, alright guys lets go kick some robotic ass."

"Language." Steve muttered.

Peter began walking out the door when he saw two people and some red thing standing in the back.

"Whoa, who's the people and the creepy red thing?"

"These are the Maximoff twins and—ˮ

"You mean Scarlet Bitch and the you-did-not-see-that-coming guy?"

The girl gave Tony a glare. "You did mind trick me." Tony told her.

The girl turned back towards Peter. "I am Wanda Maximoff and this is my brother Pietro."

Clint walked over and slung his arm around Pietro. "This guy has kinda grown on me."

"Oh well, hi! Um, I'm Peter Parker." Peter said stretching his hand out to shake theirs. Wanda took his hand and said, "I've heard a lot about you, Peter."

"Good things I hope?" Peter asked, going over to Pietro to shake his hand.

"Very good."

"Well that's good." Peter smiled.

He then turned to the red thing which had a yellow glowing rock in his head. "And this guy?"

"I am—ˮ The voice sounded exactly like Jarvis.

"Wait, Jarvis?" Peter asked

"No I am not Jarvis, I'm Vision."

"He sounds like Jarvis because we configured Jarvis's matrix to create something new." Tony said.

"He was in that casket thing." Bruce told him.

"So is he…are you an offspring of Ultron?"

"No. I am not."

"Okay, well that's good to hear."

Peter turned back to the rest of the Avengers.

"So what's the plan?"

**AN: Was this too short? Idk it might've been. Anyways, I hoped you liked it and if you did comment and favorite it! Thanks!**

**Love you,**

**-brb-reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Civil War trailer omfg. Best thing I have seen. Also, PETER FUCKING PARKER. I was crying for weeks. I'm still crying. What team are you guys on? Gotta say I'm with my fave Gerard Way on this one, Team Cap. Peter goes to Steve's side in the comics so maybe he will in the movie…idk. Anyways, most of you have probably skipped this, which is totally okay because I would have too but those of you who haven't thanks for reading this and here's chapter 7!**

The team gathered around Steve and waited for him to say the plan. Peter could practically see the gears working in Steve's head, coming up with some pep talk or whatever.

"Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire and that's what we signed up for but the people of Sakovia…they didn't." Peter could see Wanda suck in a breath from the corner of his eye. "So our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace and that's not going to happen today. But we can do our best to protect them. Then we can get the job done. We'll find out what Ultron's been building then we clear the field. Keep the fight between us. Ultron thinks we're monsters, that we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him, it's about whether he's right."

"Pops…that's not true we…we're not monsters. We protect people from the monsters. We're the good guys here."

"Pete's right." Natasha said.

Peter nodded and looked at her. "We just need to prove that to everyone."

The team looked at each other.

"Everyone got their coms?" Tony asked.

Everyone nodded except Peter. "I need another one."

"Here I brought one for you." Natasha said pulling it out of one of the pockets on her belt.

Peter put the com in his ear and pulled his mask on.

With an unspoken agreement the team went out to the battlefield. Wanda stopped short and Peter turned to look at her. She was moving her hands in an almost graceful way and a scarlet substance flowed around her fingers. Her eyes were closed and her face was all twisted up in a look of concentration. Peter turned around and saw families leaving their houses one by one and heading out of the city. Peter turned back to her with a look of admiration, hidden behind his mask.

Tony went to the air and headed off towards the church while the team spread out escorting the people out of the city.

Peter turned to Steve.

"Hey pops, mind giving me a boost?"

Steve turned to look at him, "be safe."

"Aren't I always?"

Steve went down on one knee and held his shield just above his knee.

Peter went back a little bit to take a running start. He looked around to see if any people were coming then started running towards his pops. With a deep breath he jumped on the shield and jumped off into the sky with Steve giving him a boost. Peter did a flip in midair and flung a web towards the nearest building and started swinging, landing at a place where none of the other Avengers were at.

"Everyone get out! Head towards the bridge!" Peter repeated himself several times. Helping the injured and the young kids. He stopped when he felt the ground starting to shake a little. He looked around, looking for a source, then his spidey sense tingled at the back of his neck. He turned around and saw a robot flying towards him, looking to kill. Peter duked right in time and started fighting other robots that came soon after.

"Robots are filling the city." He heard Natasha in his ear.

"Yeah, I noticed." Peter said.

Most of the people were cleared out of that area except for a mother and her daughter. Peter ran to them, grabbed them both, and picked them up.

"Hold on." He told them.

Peter ran towards an abandoned car and jumped off of it, setting the alarm off, and sprouted a web from his web shooters, swinging from building to building. The mother and the girl were screaming in his ear, in fright.

"It's gonna be alright guys just let me get you closer to the bridge." Peter tried to tell them. "Wait, you guys don't speak English do you." He groaned.

Peter saw the bridge and swung towards it. As he got to the bridge he let them down.

"Go." He told them. "Go that way, get out of here."

He said pointing towards the way out of the city.

"Thank you." The mother said in a thick accent.

Peter smiled under his mask. "Hey, no problem."

Peter turned away and ran towards the city. He could feel the gaze of the women and her daughter following him.

He was running and fighting robots at the same time. Punching, kicking, webbing, snapping, anything he could think of.

Until he felt the ground shake again. It was a different type of shaking this time. More of an earthquake type of shake.

He pressed his hand to the ear his com was in. "Guys, what's happening?"

"I don't know just keep fighting." Steve told him.

And Peter did. He used all the techniques that Natasha had taught him all those months ago. He jumped on one of them and wrapped his legs around its head, then flipped the robot and crushed it. Peter turned around back to the bridge and froze for a second. Not the smartest idea because he got hammered in the back of the head by a robot. He turned around and webbed it then turned back to the bride and ran towards it. The shaking that he was feeling wasn't an earthquake it was much, much worse. The bridge looked as if it had snapped in two. Deadly screams filed his ears and the world seemed to go in slow motion.

"Sakovia has gone air born." He heard in his ear from Tony.

People were looking in the air in fear. Peter had even stopped to look it the air as well.

Ultrons voice suddenly echoed over the people of Sakovia. "Do you see…the beauty of it? The inevitability. You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor. My swift and terrible sword. And the earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Take Peter. Purge me from your computers. Turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing because when the dust settles, the only thing living in this world…will be metal."

Peter could feel the earth beneath his feet shaking and he could feel himself getting higher into the sky.

"We have the Hulk." Clint said in his ear piece.

"Just try to keep him as far away from civilians as possible, we need him." Steve said

"Guys, what's keeping the city together is the vibranium core which has a magnetic field." Tony said in his ear piece.

"And if it drops?" Peter asked.

"Right, now the impact can kill thousands and once it gets high enough…global distinction."

Peter's heart skipped a beat and a robot came at him. He shoved him to the ground and snapped it's neck.

"Cap, honey, you have incoming." He heard is dad say.

"Incoming already came." His pops moaned. "Peter are you on the bridge."

"I'm about to be."

"Okay, so am I. Keep on the right and I'll keep on the left."

"Roger that." Peter chuckled.

The entire team groaned in his ear peace.

"Hey now, that was a fair pun."

"That was the worst pun." Clint said.

"Katniss! You usually enjoy my puns."

"That is the worst pun I have ever heard, like I can't even believe you made that pun. It is a disgrace and I can't believe I have to call you my nephew. You know what, I should disown you. You can't be making terrible puns like that, it's against our family's beliefs."

"Guys stop." Steve said. "Now listen to me. Tony, you worry about bringing the city down safely. The rest of us have one job, tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt them back. You get killed…walk it off. Except you Peter you are not allowed to get killed. Even you even think for a second that you are in extreme danger you have to run away."

"Pops, I'm already in extreme danger, plus there is no way I can get out of this now because the city is in the god damn sky."

"Language."

Peter groaned.

"Peter there are cars with people inside them. Hurry." Steve said.

Peter knew exactly what he was talking about. There were cars at the end of the bridge. He sprinted towards where the bridge cut off and saw two cars about to fall off. He pushed him self even faster and sprung a web towards one of the cars and another to the other car. He felt the weight of both of

"Take it!" He yelled at his pops.

Steve grabbed hold of one of the webs and Peter let go of it feeling a huge relief on his right arm.

"Tie the web onto one of those broken beams. The web and the beam will be able to support the cars. We have to get the people out of the cars." Peter told Steve.

Steve nodded and the two of them tied the webs onto separate beams.

"Cover me, I'll get the civilians." Peter told his dad.

Steve agreed, "Be safe Peter."

"Always." He told Steve.

Peter went to the first car and swung himself over the edge onto his web. He went towards the car and opened the trunk. There was a women and child inside the car.

"Hey guys, I'm here to help you." Peter said.

The two turned towards him and he smiled but then they realised they couldn't see his face under his mask.

"Trust me."

Suddenly, the front of the car caught on fire. Peter heard his poyell from the top of the bridge. The gasoline must have leaked.

The woman screamed and the kid sat in fear.

"Guys, I need you to pay attention because we don't have that much time. Unbuckle your seat belt and come towards me, okay?"

Peter backed up out of the car and went slightly back on his web

Peter heard the metal begin to groan and he saw that the car was about to fall off the web.

"No!" He yelled and he grabbed the bumper of the car.

He heard the screams from the mother and the child.

"Quickly guys, time is running out."

"Follow me, Tommy." The mother told the boy.

She started climbed towards Peter and Peter told her to wrap her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Just do it." Peter snapped.

She did and Peter was struggling to keep himself, the woman, and the car up."

"Tommy is it?" Peter asked the little boy who hadn't started climbing up. The boy nodded. "Alright Tommy, listen to me you can do this. You can climb up okay? I believe in you. You're already doing so well. In fact you're just like an Avenger."

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." Peter replied. "Now this is your mission. Your mission is to climb out of this car, you got that? You don't want Captain America to be disappointed do you?" The boy shook his head. "Didn't think so."

The boy started climbing towards Peter, slowly. "Little bit faster, bud." Peter said.

The boy began climbing but the bumper was falling off of the car. The boy was taking too long and he was never going to make it. The bumper slowly fell away from the car and Peter had to think fast. The woman was screaming and crying in his ear. He whipped out his now empty hand and shot a web towards Tommy. It got him by the chest and Peter pulled. Tommy came flying towards him and Peter caught him.

Peter struggled up the web with one hand and finally got back to the top of the bridge.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." The women said, crying.

Peter nodded towards them and headed towards the second car. Just as he was about to go over the edge Steve stopped him.

"That was amazing Peter. You are a true Avenger, I couldn't be more proud."

"Thanks pops." Peter said and turned towards the second car.

Peter slowly pushed himself over the edge of the city and onto the web. He climbed down towards the car.

He opened the trunk to the car and climbed into it. He saw a man in the front seat clutching the steering wheel.

"Hi!" Peter said.

The man whipped his head towards him.

"Who are you?"

"You're friendly neighborhood spider-man." Peter told him.

"You sound young and attractive.

"Yeah well, I am young but I've done things that will shock you. And are you seriously flirting with me, now?"

"Hey you could be hot."

"Oh shut up, I'm here to help you, so can you cooperate with me here?"

"Fine."

"Okay, I'm going to need you to unbuckle your seatbelt and climb towards me. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

The man gripped onto the seat of the car and undid his seatbelt. He began climbing towards Peter. Peter grabbed his hand and hulled him up. Peter's arm went around his waist.

"ohhh, getting physical are we."

Peter blushed under his mask. "Shut up, I'm trying to save you."

"Alright fine."

Peter turned towards him to look at him but he couldn't see his face because his head was down and he had a hood up.

Peter took a deep breath and started climbing out of the car. This time it was a lot easier with muscles hurt a lot less and he didn't have a burning car below him. They got to the top of the bridge and a robot came towards Peter.

"Spidey!" Peter turned to Steve who tossed his shield to him. Peter caught it and his a robot that was coming towards him. He turned and hit another and another. He tossed the shield towards his pops who caught it and started hitting more robots. Peter webbed one and threw in over the edge of the city.

Peter noticed the faceless man still there.

"What are you still doing here? Go! Run!"

"Thanks for saving my life." He said.

"It's all good." Peter said quickly. "Now go!"

The man turned to leave but before he left he turned back to Peter. "By the way my name is Wade, Wade Wilson."

**AN: YOOOOO Wade! Okay, so, it's your choice, I can either make this spideypool or I don't. Idk why Wade is in Sakovia but he is…so fun stuff.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and if you did favorite and leave comments maybe?**

**Comments make me happy.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Love you guys,**

**brb-reading**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Guess who has two thumbs has their laptop back after months and is slightly less depressed so they can now write? This girl!**

Peter's muscles were starting to hurt. As he moved his arm back to strike a punch at the next robot his biceps flared up. He was breathing heavily with exhaustion as he had been fighting for hours and hadn't had a proper meal in a while.

He noticed that Steve was also slowing down a little bit, but he was still beating up the robots and making it look easy.

"Let's drive 'em towards the centre of the city and then all of the team can fight them together," Steve suggested.

"Sounds good," Peter replied back with a grunt.

Pushing the robots toward the centre of the city wasn't that hard as the robot population was gradually slowing down. Peter was loving fighting with his pops because it gave me a sense of worth with his family. Everyone was so strong and, well, super. Peter had always been the part of the family who wasn't anything special. But now he was and it felt damn good. He was actually doing something with his life instead of just sitting there all day figuring out math problems. Peter was a somebody and he felt great. Sure being a hero had its downfalls, like almost dying every second but if he died, at least he was dying as a good person who saved people.

"Looks like they're dying down," Steve told him and Peter was pulled out of his thoughts.

Steve was right. They were and there was only a few dozen flying around them. Soon enough there was only one left coming and it was coming towards Peter. Peter webbed it and flung it towards Steve who threw his shield and cut the robot in half.

Peter bent down and grabbed his knees, breathing heavily. He felt his pop's hand slump down on his shoulder. He stood back up and took off his mask to look properly at Steve. Steve took his helmet off and hugged him and Peter hugged back. He smiled as he was embraced in Steve's warm body. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"You did good, kid."

Peter laughed. "So did you old man."

"Respect your elders." Steve said in a mock angry tone. "come on, let's go."

Peter and Steve ran together towards the centre of the city.

"Everyone okay?" Steve asked in his com.

Peter heard 'yup and yeahs' chorusing from the Avengers.

"Peter's alright too and we're coming towards the centre of the city. Let's all meet there."

In ten minutes all of the Avengers, including Wanda and Pietro, were all standing in a circle together. Except for one.

"Tony. Where's Tony?" Cap asked.

"Still trying to figure out how to get this city back on the Earth." Everyone heard in their ear.

"Any ideas?"

"Not yet."

"We have to think quick. The next wave is going to hit any minute." Steve said.

"Next wave? Are you serious?" Peter asked in a shocked tone.

"This is Ultron we're talking about. From what we've experienced he'll stop at nothing to kill us. We've got to expect the worst until Ultron is gone for good." Steve told Peter and the rest of the Avengers.

"I might have a way to blow up the city." Everyone heard in their ears from Tony. "That'll keep it from impacting the earth if everyone can just get clear..."

"Tony, please, I want a solution, not an escape plan." Steve pleaded.

"Steve, there is no way we can get everyone off the city," Tony said.

"If Tony _can_ blow up the city then…" Natasha began.

"Not until everyone is safe," Steve said with authority.

"Steve…" Tony began.

"No. I am not leaving this rock." Steve said.

"Neither am I," Peter said. "Dad, I'm sorry but there are a lot of people still in the city. You'll kill a bunch of people."

"Pete, come on there's no math in this." Tony tried to reason.

Peter just sighed, turned his earpiece off and walked away from the group. He knew that if he wasn't going to get off the rock then his dad would never actually blow up it up. The truth was Peter didn't know what he wanted to do, though. He wasn't sure what the smartest option was.

"That was a very noble thing you did, Peter." A thickly accented voice came from behind him.

Peter turned and saw Pietro standing behind him with a small smile on his lips.

"Thanks, but if we're being honest I don't know what I want to do," Peter told him, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think what you told your dad was the decision you think is best. Don't second guess yourself." Pietro told him.

"Yeah…" Peter trailed off.

"I do not want to make this awkward."

"What? No! It's, um, It's not awkward." Peter said, even though it totally was awkward.

"Your fighting is really good."

"Thanks," Peter said with a smile. "Not so bad yourself."

Peter decided that he liked Pietro. He was a good guy. He could tell that they were going to be good friends in the future.

"I'm sorry about your family. Dad told me earlier. I know how you feel. My real parents were killed in a plane crash back when I was a baby. I was then given to my Aunt May and Uncle Ben. My uncle was shot and killed just a few months after they got me. A few years later my aunt died of a heart attack. I was put up for adoption and when Dad and Pops saw me they apparently 'fell in love with my big doe eyes'." Peter laughed awkwardly. "But I do know how you feel. I know it feels like shit to think about it but I learned that you have to realize that so many other people care about you."

Pietro gave a sad laugh, "Only my sister cares about me."

"Hey, that's not true." Peter nudged Pietro's knee. "I care about you. Clint cares about you, more than he likes to admit, though. And I know for a fact that the rest of the Avengers like you. I've lived with these people for a long time, I can tell when the like or dislike people. You, my friend, they like_ and_ they care about you."

Pietro laughed again but with pure happiness glowing off of him. "You really think so?"

"Trust me no one knows these guys better than me." Peter grinned.

Pietro smiled back at him and took a deep breath. "You ready to die on this rock?"

Peter shrugged, "Yeah. There are worse ways to go I guess."

Pietro nodded. "It is a great view." He then suddenly stood up really fast and looked alarmed.

"What? What is it? Is something wrong?" Peter asked worriedly, as he pulled his mask back on and stood up.

"Turn your com back on."

Peter did as he was told and pressed the tiny button on his earpiece. As he was doing it a huge aircraft appeared before him.

"Shield." Peter breathed.

"_This_ is shield?" Pietro asked.

"It's what it's supposed to be," Peter said and he ran towards the rest of the Avengers where separate planes were coming towards them.

"Let's round people up and get them off the city," Steve commanded.

"We've got some more robot's coming." Peter heard agent Hill in his ear. Peter softly smiled when he heard the familiar voice but it was soon gone as he saw robots swarming the air. He started running towards a café, which had several civilians inside it. Peter stopped abruptly when he heard a giant boom coming from the sky above him. He looked up and saw a version of iron man in a black suit.

He laughed in glee as and pressed his hand to his ear with the com, "Uncle Rhodey is here!"

"Hell yeah I am Pete," Rhodey said in his ear.

Peter beamed and began to run again towards the café. He pulled open the door and said, "everyone run towards the lifeboats! We're getting you guys out of here."

People cheered and rushed towards the door as Peter ushered them out.

"You know I saw your face on TV one time when you were unmasked in New York and let me say that is a hard face to forget. God damn you were attractive."

Peter turned around and saw the hooded man again. "Wade right?" The man nodded. "Why do you always choose the worst times to flirt with me?"

"Who said I was flirting?"

"Oh please," Peter said in an irritated tone. "Anyways, I have a girlfriend who I very much like so could you please not?"

"All the good ones are straight." Wade sighed.

"Who said I was straight," Peter said, mocking Wade.

"Bi?"

"Pan. And you're really not my type, sorry."

Wade gasped in a hurt tone. "That hurt Peter, yes I remember your name too."

"Just go to the lifeboats please," Peter begged.

"Fine. But only because you asked so nicely." Wade said and pinched his cheek. Peter batted his hand at Wade's and glared at him.

"Peter I see you got out." A robotic voice came from outside. Peter's spidey senses were going crazy and he turned just in time to web Ultron. But as he had encountered before, Ultron ripped his web apart and stepped towards Peter. Before Peter could do anything Wade stepped in front of him and said, "If you're gonna take him you're gonna have to take me as well."

"Idiot," Peter hissed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Saving your life," Wade whispered back.

"You realise he really will take you too!" Peter told him.

"Yeah, didn't think about that. We should run."

But before they even moved Ultron's arm snaked around both their waists and Peter felt his feet leave the ground.

"Good job saving my life." Peter spit at Wade, anger boiling up in his stomach. He began squirming, trying to get out of Ultron's grasp.

"If you keep on squirming I'm gonna unsheathe my knife, which I totally have, don't be fooled by my goodie-two-shoes personality…"

"You really don't have that personality."

"AS I WAS SAYING, I'm gonna 'unsheathe my knife' all over your 'spider-eggs'. And by knife, I mean…"

"What is wrong with you!" Peter yelled.

"What? I'm a red-blooded Canadian male! It's friction and junk-biology and spandex grinding all over me. Just please stop your wiggling."

"Would you _shut up_ so I can think!"

"Don't yell at me! It's one of my turn-ons…"

Peter groaned.

"Well aren't you two cute," Ultron said.

"Shut. Up." Peter growled. He pressed his hand against his ear and prayed his parents would answer. "Dad, Pops! Help! Ultron has me!"

"Peter! Hold in there were coming!" Steve said, clearly worried.

"Hello, Captain America!" Wade yelled. "I'm a huge fan, really. When you save my life and everything, think I can have an autograph?"

"Peter, who is that?" Steve asked.

"Jesus Christ Wade can you please just shut up!"

Peter saw a flash of red and gold and grabbed Wade by the hand. "Hold on." He told him.

Peter's dad started to punch Ultron, trying to get him to let go of Peter. And it worked as Ultron got irritated enough to drop Peter and Wade. They started freefalling, still holding hands and Wade was screaming with fear. Peter flung out his free arm and shot a web towards a broken building and swung towards another. He dropped Wade on the roof and flipped onto it himself.

"Nice superhero landing!" Wade said with his hand up for Peter to high five, which Peter reluctantly gave.

"Come on, let's get you to the lifeboats."

**LADIES AND GENTELMAN I GIVE YOU CHAPTER 8! Thank you so much for reading! I had so much fun writing this! Tell me what you think in the comments and please favourite! Comments make me happy and encourage me to write :) I love you all and be sure to follow me at buckyandchill on a little website called tumblr. **

**Also I would just like to say that Civil War was the BEST FUCKING MOVIE I HAVE EVER SEEN. I LOVE PETER SO MUCH IT'S CRAZY. TOM. FUCKING. HOLLAND. THIS BOY WAS THE BEST SPIDER-MAN IN MY OPINION. WHO SOLD THEIR SOUL SO WE COULD HAVE HIM? IT WAS ONE OF YOU WASN'T IT? TOM NEEDS TO BE PROTECTED AT ALL COSTS. #PROTECTTOMHOLLAND2K16 **

**Okay im done bye :)**


End file.
